Start The Bidding At...
by Chris Devlin
Summary: An AAMRN. With hints of tracey bashing


Start The Bidding

**Start The Bidding At...**

By Chris Devlin

AN: Ok, I seem to have got myself some new ideas for fics from somewhere. This one came to me while watching "Bridget Jones Diary", don't ask me why, it just did. In this fic, Ash has become League Champion and is now 18. Oh and Chuchino (The Cabbit), don't know if you'll like what I do with you, I know you'll hate what I do to Tracey. Enjoy

Scorching rays of sunlight shone down on the beaches of Cianwood City, heating the sand to a burning temperature. "Ash, unless you want to burn I suggest you put on some sunscreen." Misty said to the young man as he lay back, readying himself for the perfect tan. Ash looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I know what I'm doing Misty." he replied and went back to his tanning. Misty shook her head and went back to applying it to herself. "I wish Brock would hurry up. I'm dying for some Ice cream." she said placing the bottle of sunscreen back into her bag. Ash just grunted his acknowledgement. Misty frowned, watching him as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. **_How can one person be so irritating but so attractive at the same time?_** she wondered to herself as she looked at him, admiring his body. **_Not that it matters, you'll never get a chance to tell him how you feel._** her mind added.

Brock wandered through the streets, looking for the Ice Cream stall with the prettiest women at it. So far it was a tie between the one next to the Pokémon Center and the one he was approaching. Both had large amounts of attractive girls, making it a tough choice for him. The Pokémon Center won out though, the close proximity of Nurse Joy being the deciding factor. As he approached the building he noticed several posters advertising an auction. Not giving it much thought he continued onto the stall and ordered his Ice Creams. The wait gave him the opportunity to admire all the nearby girls. Or it would have, the nearby girls having just moved on presented him with a problem. He frowned. _**Those were some of the most attractive girls I've ever seen. Now they'll never get to experience "Brock The Rock"!**_ his mind moaned to him, lamenting his situation. "Oh, well. Hey what's this?" he muttered to himself as he saw another poster for the auction.

_Are you a Pokémon Trainer?_

_Do you want to see the continued existence of this Pokémon Center?_

_If so, put yourself up for the Pokémon Trainer Date Auction._

_You will be auctioned off to the highest bidder for a date._

_All proceeds go to the Cianwood Pokémon Center._

Brock, smiled at this. A plan formed in his head. Grabbing and paying for the Ice Creams took off running.

Misty sat on the towel, looking out into the sea. In the shallow water she watched Tracey and the Pokémon playing. Squirtle and the others were all ganging up on Togepi, forcing it under the water and letting it up moments before it was in danger of drowning. Tracey just sat in the water, sketching the Pokémon as the did this, an evil smile on his face. Misty shook her head before glancing at her watch. "Hey, Brock's been gone a while. Do you think he's alright?" Misty asked Ash. Ash turned his head to face her. "He'll be fine. Probably started following some girl. You know what he's like. You remember when we first went to the Pokémon League, we lost him cause he was busy perving on every Jenny and Joy in the Village?" he said, trying to allay her fears. Misty thought about this, a slight smile on her face when she remembered. "I never did figure out how he floats behind them like that." she said, allowing herself a laugh. Ash smiled and returned to his sunbathing. Misty sighed. Ash's smiles had always had a strange effect on her and most probably always would. The sound of footsteps approaching in the sand made her look up. "What took you so long?"

Brock smiled wickedly at her. Misty looked at him suspiciously. "What is it and... Hey, where are the Ice Creams?" she demanded, getting to her feet and placing her hands firmly on her hips. Brock, sweatdropped. "They, uh, they melted." he explained raising up his hands to show her that they were covered in melted Ice Cream. "Hmph. Well, what took you so long, and what's with that goofy smile?" Misty said, clearly upset that she wasn't going to get her Ice Cream. "Well that's a funny story." he started. Ash turned onto his side and looked at them. "It had better be. Misty hates it when she doesn't get her food." he said. Misty just glowered at him. "Well, I was getting the Ice Creams outside the Pokémon Centre when I saw these posters. They were advertising for some charity date auction and needed candidates for it." he began. "Thinking that none of use has gotten a date in like, well ever, I entered us." he finished. Ash just stared at him, blind fury beginning to show in his eyes. "And why did you do that?" Ash growled, trying his best not to throttle his friend. "Do what?" 

Turning they saw Tracey walking up the beach towards them. Misty started to explain, never once taking her eyes off Brock. "So he entered us all." she finished. Brock held up his hand. "Well not quite all of us." he said. "It was for guys only, so you're off the hook Misty." he added. An invisible weight lifted from Misty's shoulders and she perked up a bit. "Good." she said and sat down, humming a happy tune. "Guys only eh?" Tracey wondered out loud before realization hit him. "Oh crap, you entered me didn't you?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. Ash and Brock gave each other confused glances. "Yeah. He, entered, everyone, but, Misty." Ash said slowly, spelling it out for him word for word. Tracey stood there, taking the brunt of Ash's condescending attitude. _**Just typical, the first chance I have to get a date in years and it's gonna be with a girl.**_ he thought. Misty sniggered at Ash. "He's not stupid y'know. You don't have to spell it out for him." she said. "Anyway, when is it?" she added as she turned to Brock. "Day after tomorrow." 

Misty sat on her bed in her hotel room, the phone stuck to her ear. "So yeah, auction them off on ebay. I'll need all the cash I can get." she said into the receiver. The person on the other end seemed hesitant at this. "Yes, I'm sure, now just do it. I'll speak to you in a few days ok. Bye." she finished and hung up. Ash walked in from the ensuite kitchen a large donut in his hand. "Who was that?" he asked, licking sugar from his fingertips as he walked over to the TV and switched it on. "Oh, just Lily. I was asking her to check something for me." Misty lied. Ash mumbled his reply as he chewed his donut. Misty watched him stuffing the sugary snack into his mouth. "Shouldn't you be watching what you eat?" Misty asked him. Ash gave her a quizzical look. "Why?" he asked in between mouthfuls. "Well, who's gonna want to bid for a fat League Champion?" she explained. Ash just grinned at her. "Just more of me to love honey." he said jokingly. They both laughed, sharing in the moment of mirth. Misty grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head with it. "Don't call me honey." she said teasingly as she got up and walked into the bathroom. "Not yet anyway." she whispered to herself.

The day of the auction approached faster than any of them expected, and before they knew it Brock, Ash and Tracey were waiting in the wings of the stage. Ash was nervous, the fresh appearance of butterfrees in his stomach doing nothing to help him cope. Brock was fine, more overly excited than nervous, and he had started floating in the way he always did when he felt romantically inclined. Tracey however was depressed beyond all reason, his face longer than a Girafarig's neck. "What's wrong with you?" Brock asked him, his feet now a good foot and a half off the ground. Tracey looked up at him. "You do know what's going to happen don't you? We're going to go out there and be treated like bits of meat by hundreds of women." he explained. Brock smiled intensely. "I know, ain't it great" he replied and turned his attention back to the stage. In all there were ten guys to be auctioned off. Brock was to be first, Tracey third and Ash last, as a kind of mystery guest. Tracey's face lowered even further. "I don't want to be here."

Soon enough the auction started and Brock walked out onto the stage to applause. "Here we have Brock Flint, Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. He likes Rock type Pokémon and lists romantic walks and meals as his interests." the auctioneer announced. "Can we start the bidding at fifty dollars?" he added. The bids were soon flying in, upping the price to three hundred and thirty dollars by the time it finished. Brock wandered off the stage to the winner, a pretty Nurse Joy from Goldenrod City, and a huge grin present on his face. The next guy walked out and the auction continued.

Ash stood and watched from backstage. "Wow, three hundred and thirty dollars! That's a good amount." he said to Tracey. Tracey just nodded. "Uh-huh." he replied. Ash looked up suddenly. "Hey, where's Misty?" he asked. Tracey perked up slightly, anything to take his mind off his fate. "She said she had something to do first and that she'd be here soon." he explained. "Oh, right." Ash replied and went back to looking at the stage. "Wow, two hundred and seventy four dollars! That guy did well." Ash said. "Oh, looks like you're up Tracey." he added. Tracey sighed and trudged towards the stage, determined not to look happy.

"Bachelor number three is Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon Watcher from the Orange Islands. He loves drawing and training Pokémon. May I start the bidding at fifty dollars?" the auctioneer said. The hall remained silent. Flustered the auctioneer lowered the price. "Forty dollars. Forty dollars for this young Pokémon Watcher." he said. Still silence. "Come on people it's for charity! Twenty Five Dollars." he said, lowering the price again. Tracey slumped even further into his depression. "I'll give you ten bucks for him!" came a voice from the audience before it was drowned in laughter. "Ah thank you ma'am. I have ten dollars. Do I have higher than ten dollars?" Silence again filled the room. "Going once, going twice. SOLD to the young lady in the audience for ten dollars." as she made her way towards the front of the room she shouted out. "It's Karlie!".

Ash continued to watch as the remaining bachelors were auctioned off, one by one until it was his turn. "And now, we come to our last bachelor. It was something of a surprise when this young man put himself forward..." **_Yeah right. I put myself forward._** Ash thought to himself. "but I think you'll all be familiar with him, and I expect a large price for him. Ladies and Gentlemen, bachelor number ten, Pokémon League Champion Ash Ketchum." he finished and Ash walked out onto the stage to tremendous applause and screaming. He waved to the crowd, all the while searching for Misty in the throng of women. "I don't think I need to give a bio for this man, so lets just start the bidding at seventy five dollars." he finished. Before he'd even closed his mouth someone had bid. "I have seventy five, do I have a hundred. I have a hundred, who'll give me one twenty five. Thank you ma'm. Who..." and so it went on, the price spiralling, until it levelled out at five hundred. The woman who'd put the final bid on, looked smugly at her opponent, having just outbid her. The auctioneer started the final count down. "Going for five hundred dollars. Going once, twice, so..". "One thousand dollars!" came a familiar voice from the rear of the room. Everyone in the room turned to look at the new bidder. Ash stared out over the crowd, trying to focus on the mystery bidder. "Misty!" he cried as he finally got a good view. Misty just waved at him weakly. Ash smiled intently and looked at the auctioneer. He was flustered again. "Erm.." he stuttered looking back at the previous bidder, to see if she would go higher. Shaking her head she turned it down. "Ok then. Going for One Thousand Dollars. Once, twice. SOLD to the young lady at the back of the room. 

Ash walked down from the stage to join the others. Brock was in the corner talking away with Nurse Joy, a faraway look in his eyes. Tracey was sitting on a couch with Karlie, desperately looking for a way away from the young woman who had her arms wrapped around him. Ash smiled at them and turned to look at Misty as she approached. "Hey." he said sheepishly, unsure how to greet the friend that had just shelled out a grand to go on a date with him. Misty smiled at him and took his hands. "You want to know why I did that? Right?" she asked. Ash smiled at her. "I had wondered." he replied, looking deep into her eyes. "I'll explain on our date." she said as she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. As she pulled back and walked off to pay, Ash stepped back a few paces, shocked to the core. He turned to look at Brock and Tracey who had watched the whole thing. "Ok, did I miss something here?"

The date consisted of dinner and dancing, neither of which Ash felt one hundred percent comfortable with. It was the same date for everyone and Brock was looking forward to his with relish. Tracey on the other hand was sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped round his knees. Ash looked at him, pity in his eyes. **_At least I'm not as bad as him._** his mind said to him as he buttoned up his shirt. "Everyone ready?" Brock asked as he pulled on his jacket. Ash nodded, while Tracey just mumbled something about "I'll never be ready". "Well, lets go get our gals!" Brock said enthusiastically. Ash nodded, wondering just what Misty would say to him tonight. Tracey stood up and wandered over to the mini-bar. Taking out a few bottles he downed them successively. "Ok, let's go."

Misty looked at Ash as they got seated. He was looking extremely smart in one of his more expensive suits. Ordering drinks they sat down and shared small talk. But at the back of both their minds was a desire to get to the main talking point. "Listen Misty. You said you'd explain some stuff to me when we got here." Ash started. "Like why you paid a thousand dollars to go on a date with me?" he added. Misty blushed slightly. "Well, Ash. There's no easy way to say this, so I guess I should just say it." she started. Ash frowned slightly. "Say what?" Misty composed herself, preparing for the moment that would follow. "I love you Ash." she said, a weak smile on her lips. Ash sat back, contemplating this news. **_Wow, she loves me. Never saw that coming. I mean, I knew I loved her, but to have her feel the same way. That's great, but scary at the same time._** he thought. His mind then lost control over his mouth, his heart taking over for the duration. "I love you too Misty." he said, his hands reaching across the table to take hers. She took them, holding him in her hands. Her smile broadened and her blushes got larger. "Just one thing Misty." Ash added. "Yeah, what?" she asked. "I demand a long dance later on." he replied. "You're on." she said gazing deep into his eyes.

The dance floor was large, but totally packed with couples. Not that Ash and Misty noticed, too caught up in their own thoughts to care. They'd been there for almost an hour, just dancing and holding each other close. From the side they heard a cry and turned to see Karlie as she ran, sobbing from the room. Tracey was still sitting at their table, more than slightly drunk. Ash wandered over to Brock to find out what happened. "What did he say?" he asked to the older guy. "I dunno, something about being gay?" he replied. Ash turned to look at Tracey, before looking back to Brock. "I think you're right." he replied before returning to Misty and the dance floor. "What was that about?" she asked him as he took her in his arms and held her close again. "I think Tracey just came out." he said. Misty nodded. "It's about time." is all she said as she rested her head against Ash's chest. The music changed for the eight time in the hour. It was an old Robbie Williams number Angels. "I love this song." Misty whispered to Ash. "I love it too. Not as much as I love you though." he said. Misty raised her head from his chest and looked into his eyes again. Ash returned the gaze. For what seemed like an eternity the pair looked deep into each others eyes. Eventually Ash raised his hand to Misty's chin and drew her close, planting the perfect gentle kiss. It didn't last long, only a few seconds, but long enough to assure each other that their feelings were true. 

"Misty?" Ash said. "Yeah" she replied, her head once again resting on his chest. "Where did you get the money to bid for me?" he asked. "I mean, I've been racking my brain for hours and I can't figure it out." he added. Misty smiled. "Ok. Well you know that Doll Set I won about six years ago? I auctioned it off on e-bay. Got one thousand three hundred dollars for it." she explained. Ash drew back slightly. "You sold your Doll Set. For me?" he asked. Misty nodded. "Wow. That's amazing. So what did you do with the other three hundred dollars?" he enquired. Misty laughed slightly. "Well, this dress wasn't free you know. And I did need some new shoes." she admitted. Ash laughed and brought her close again. He kissed her passionately, a kiss that would stop time itself. Brock sat on the sidelines watching his best friends as they finally gave into the feelings they'd had for almost nine years. His mind told him one thing "About time."

AN: Wow! I am quite happy with the way this came out. I wrote this really quickly and I really like it. Hope you do to. Chuchino, hope you aren't offended by what I did to you and Tracey. Anyway, I hope everyone else likes it. And I should have even more out soon. Ciao!!!

Chris Devlin


End file.
